


Stay-At-Home Dragon

by A_Lucy_Goose



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Fem!Pyro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lucy_Goose/pseuds/A_Lucy_Goose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper uses some rather flimsy excuses to share a bed with RED's resident stay at home dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay-At-Home Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank god it's finally done. Anyway, this is just a snippet of a much larger AU I have in the works.

At first, he told himself that it was just the right combination of circumstances that had ended with him here again. The storm was the first. Although he’d certainly been through worse on several occasions. The broken heater the second. And yet, his ego remained unassuaged all the same. A man such as himself, a rugged bushman born and raised in the unforgiving Australian Outback, certainly didn’t live or die by something as frivolous as having a working heater in the middle of a thunderstorm. The reality of the situation only meant he had to come to terms to the real reason he’d come crawling into her bed again so easily in the end.

Acceptance, however, didn’t make it any easier to swallow. In fact, he closer he got to her door the more pathetic he felt. He’d spent months on his own before in the bush and he’d been fine. And once he’d left to explore other places he’d never stayed anywhere long enough to get attached to anyone or anything. It seemed that loneliness was indeed an aliment of the aging. This bloody war was making him soft. He’d never spent so much time around the same set of blokes before. He was even starting to think he might even miss some of them once it over. The thought was almost enough to send him scurrying back in the other direction.

Almost anyway.

Pyro hadn’t minded his company of course. As reclusive as she usually was it was always a little surprising. The base was a sight warmer than his camper on nights like these but it wasn’t by enough that another warm and familiar body would be turned away it seemed. She had welcomed him in her usual way. A hug tight enough to cause his bones to creak and even if he was a still a little disgusted with his own weakness he’d returned it. He was a bit smug about the fact that he’d apparently beaten that smarmy spy here. So there was that. And in the end, it was that thought along with quiet, tuneless humming coupled with the fingers in his hair that were the last things he’s held onto before he finally dozed off.

He’d properly berate himself for becoming too comfortable here later.

Later, however, came a little sooner than expected. Pyro must have shifted after he’d dropped off because now he had a nose full of the dark curls at the top of her head. She always had a vague smell of sweat and sulfur to her. He supposed it just came with her line of work. Not that he was one to judge.  Warm breaths puffed against his collar bone as fingers kneaded at his middle. He groaned softly revealing that he was wake now but she didn’t stop. It hadn’t taken him long before he noticed her strange fascination with certain parts of his body. Strange because they weren’t the usual parts people tended to be fascinated with.

For one, she seemed to prefer his nose. A rather large part of his anatomy he held no certain love for. Not that he was all that impressed with his face on the whole to begin with mind you, but once she’d gotten comfortable enough to weasel her way in his personal space on a regular basis, she’d find any manner of reason to place quick little kisses on it. Sometimes she’d even grab him by the ears to get him leveled where she wanted. Not that he minded all that much. Even a hardened assassin such as himself could admit that it was more than a little adorable. Besides, it was just a little affection between mates after all.

Then there were his wrists, which while he acknowledged their strength… You try hauling around and shooting a bloody sniper rifle all day with only your own arm as a brace most days. Nonetheless, he still didn’t see what was so great about them. Stranger still was her favor for his thighs. Also rather unimpressive in their pale doughtiness.

She was a strange bird that was for sure. She only seemed to have a preference for all the parts of him he so liked to hide. Well, if he could anyway.

But by far the most confounding subject of her more intense scrutiny was the soft layer of ‘pudge’ that had developed at his middle. He wasn’t exactly proud of the fact that he was growing soft in the belly as he aged but she didn’t seem to mind at all. In fact, she obsessed over it. He couldn’t help but be baffled by it. In his experience, women tended to like their men tall, mustached and with abs solid enough to take a cannonball to the gut without so much as an issue. Although, to be fair most of his experiences stemmed from his rather frustrating upbringing back home in Australia the land of tall, mustached man who regularly took cannonball blasts to the gut as part of normal daily exercise.

Maybe she didn’t mind because she did have happen to be sporting some softness of her own. Though, he had to say she wore it better than he could ever hope to. It filled out her face making it round and youthful, it made her stomach and thighs look soft and inviting as well. But where hers seemed warm and smooth to the touch, his own were rough and scratchy with dark hair. Hair with which she liked to scratch through as she flexed her fingers and smoothed her palms across every inch of him he could reach. A favored past time that she’d apparently been busying herself with as he slept it seemed. With attention like that she had to know there was no way he would have stayed that way for long.

Maybe she was as crazy as everyone seemed to think she was. Maybe he was just as insane. It had to be the only reason he was letting RED’s resident fire obsessed psychopath pet him like some overgrown house cat. It was as calming for her as it was frustrating for him it seemed. The breath at his throat had gone slow and deep as the hands at his stomach continued in an almost laser sight focus pattern of movement formulated to surely cause him to lose any sense of decency and composure that he had left at this point.

He cleared his throat softly, his face burned with equal parts embarrassment and arousal. “Py…” He did his best to sound as unaffected as possible. Spooking her probably wasn’t a good idea after all. Especially with her hands so close to so much vulnerable flesh.

She answered him with a distracted hum, but never once lost her rhythm. It should hurt the way she dug in from time to time but it was never enough that he made her stop out right or pulled away. In fact, his breath came out in a shuddered hiss as he pressed himself further into her touch. He had already forgotten what he’d meant to say to her.

When he was able to force his eyes open again mismatched ones were starting back curious in the darkness. He was rock hard now and even with her hand not yet low enough for her discover as much, they were close enough in proximity in this tiny bed that she should be able to tell. Though, she hadn’t flinched away when the source of his frustration twitched against her thigh. She hadn’t even seemed to notice his groaning had gone deep and needy. He’d long since given up questioning her actions but…

C’mon. She had to know what this was doing to him. It wasn’t like she hadn’t gotten him off before. Mind you, it had only been that one time weeks ago and she had been the one to initiate things. He didn’t consider himself a cowardly man by any stretch but he wasn’t going to risk third degree burns to his most sensitive bits just because he’d read the situation wrong. His line of work tended to favor the cautious man over the impulsive and it only made sense that frame of mind had spilled over into other aspects of his life. Sex with women who built homemade flame throwers and considered themselves stay at home dragons in their former life being one of those aspects. Though, it was becoming more and more difficult to convince himself that he could be reading this wrong.

If he thought about it, if he could focus long enough to anyhow, the last time hadn’t gone much differently. One minute they had been very much like they’d started tonight. Sharing a cramped sleeping space, as innocently as he’d been able to manage at the time. The next, her hands had been touching and petting, wide eyes looking to him for permission (which he’d promptly given of course). It was funny because he hadn’t even dared to let himself think of her that way any other time but before he knew it he was a bloody mess of panting and quaking sweaty limbs. She was bloody fantastic with those hands of hers.

Still, the strangest bit had been how she had seemed like she wasn’t even present in the moment that she been the one to start in the first place. It was rightfully unnerving in retrospect. It was almost like the way she could be when they were out in the field in the midst of a particularly intense bout. Though, of course, the situation had been decidedly less bloody. Thank god. But he still hadn’t worked up the courage then to touch her in return fearing how she’d react if he’d unknowing snapped her out of some alternate reality she’d concocted in that squirrely head of hers. It hadn’t seemed to matter in the end as once the deed was done she’d been more interested in the mess he’d made of her hands and his own stomach in the process than anything else. Something he’d been at once stupidly embarrassed and himself luridly fascinated by.

Long after the dizzying high had subsided and the days that came after, he’d continued to feel vaguely ashamed of himself whenever he thought about. Although, at the moment, that wasn’t doing much to stop him from wanting it again it. Who was he kidding? He’d been quietly hoping that it would happen again ever since the last time. Even if it made him pathetic and desperate to be looking at his supposedly mentally unstable teammate as an alternative to another lonesome night with only his own hand for company. He took a small bit of solace in the fact that he’d never actually pushed her into anything.

It was that thought that spurred him on when her thumb dipped into his belly button. The ticklish sensation it prompted was just as quickly brushed aside as the rest of her fingers scratched through the thatch of hair at the base of his cock right under that roll of fat she’d been so interested in.

“F-fuck.” The heartfelt exclamation was buried underneath another low groan of frustration. It was crazy how she hadn’t even touched his cock yet but he was already buzzing so intensely with lust. It was becoming clearer what she was up to. Maybe… She just needed a little encouragement. He bravely took comfort in the fact that she hadn’t tried to hurt him before. Well… not really. And so, while he didn’t dare breathe a word but he did venture to grasp the hand on his stomach and gently persuaded it to go a just a bit lower. That should be enough to get his point across where he may have failed before.  

Pyro’s hand stopped moving altogether after that. There were a few tense seconds where he thought he’d finally crossed that invisible line of no return. One of fire and pain. And a prompt trip to Respawn. The cold prickle of fear then should have been enough to send him packing. It certainly shouldn’t have made him harder that was for sure. It caused him to start to wonder who really the unstable one here was.

While he completely won the battle when it came to height, when it came to a matter of strength he wasn’t quite so sure. Whereas Pyro was much shorter she had a stockier build and had a pair of biceps powerful enough to haul around those massive flame throwers of hers all day as like they didn’t weight the ton he very well knew they did. He also knew first had that she could swing a fire axe with enough force to crack clean through someone’s skull to shoulders with relative ease. It wouldn’t have taken much for her to maneuver him where she wanted even if he had been unwilling let alone when he been unfocused enough to even realize what was going on. At this point he was long beyond unsurprised to find that the thought of that seemed to turn him on even more.

And so it was, he’d quickly found himself blinking up at her dumbly as he attempted to get used to the sudden change in position. Her eyes, one murky hazel, the other more green in color, stared down at him. Though, upon closer inspection it almost seemed as though they were focused on something just past him, right through him even. It was with another cold wash of the reality of their current situation that he recalled the last time they been in a position like this. Any sanity he’d been about to regain however was fried as the firm press of the warmth between her thighs against the almost painful throb that was his erection was more than enough of a burst of static to distract him.

There was a quiet gasp as she shuddered against him. The sound of her fingernails scratching against the thin sheets on either side of his head was loud in the quiet of the room and covered the sound of anything else that might had slipped past swollen lips. Though, Pyro might not have been what most thought of as a conventional beauty it certainly didn’t mean she wasn’t bloody gorgeous like this. Her wide eyes were closed now, her round face faced screwed up in concentration as she bit down on her the bottom lip of a wide mouth. It was then that he realized that he hadn’t so much as kissed her before all this. He’d need to do something about that and soon.

Another roll of her hips and his hands had snapped up and were now tight on them in an attempt to hold her in place as he ground up to meet her. Only the gesture wasn’t returned. It seemed she had something else in mind.

“Christ. C’mon.” His pleading groan was out before could stop himself and once again Pyro was looking down at him with curious eyes, her head tilted just so. It was like she didn’t have so much as a clue that she was slowly driving him bat shit. And then just like that she was pulling away and it was all he could do not to pull her back down again. Bloody hell. He’d done it now. He’d ruined it. He thought as he reluctantly eased the grip he’d had on her hips.

He couldn’t really be losing his mind could he? This thing between them. It was an actual thing. Something that had been going on and building for the better part of a half a year had been heading somewhere hadn’t it? At least he’d thought, had even bravely hoped. Though, he’d been just as terrified of what it could mean as he’d been of her in the beginning. Even if he didn’t find himself tiptoeing the line when it came to her, _she_ certainly wasn’t spooked of him was she? Surely, not if the last time, this time even, had been anything to go by.

Although, in retrospect, he’d been a lot less vocal about his wants then hadn’t he?

Maybe he _had_ crossed some invisible line by opening his big mouth and whatever fantasy land she’d been tucking herself away into when she seemed to go away like that was fragile enough to be broken by the sound of his stupid voice.

You never could tell with women after all. And though Pyro had had everyone fooled into thinking otherwise he was one of the precious few that now knew the truth. That when it truly came down to it, she was a woman underneath all that fire and insanity and blood after all.

He’d been too busy kicking himself mentally for screwing up that he hadn’t realized that Pyro actually hadn’t left him completely.

She had just shifted a bit and something much hotter and wetter that a finger pressed into his belly button. He jumped in surprise but not enough to dislodge her. Her breath puffed hotly through the trail of hair from his belly button to the base of his prick. She had to be enjoy this but he was helplessly to complain, hissing and twitching against her as he was. He was so wrapped up in everything that he was feeling he almost missed the fact that Pyro’s breath was quickening right along with his own.

He looked down just in time to see her tongue dart out again. Pyro continued to nose at his stomach alternating between licks and bites. He let out a gust of breathless laughter that was more of a release of nervous energy than anything. Pyro smiled back.

It was quickly becoming apparent that he was perhaps spending all this time fretting over nothing at all. If that wasn’t an invitation for more he wasn’t sure what it was. Especially if the fingers slipping into the waistband of his underwear were any indication. It was as far as she could get on her own if he didn’t help out it seemed by the suddenly annoyed expression she was shooting him.

_Right. Okay. Yeah this was definitely going in a preferable direction._

He lifted his hips allowing her to divest him of the only scrap of clothing left on his lanky frame. He was surprised to catch Pyro licking her lips at the sight of him finally exposed. There was a certain pang of pride at that as silly as it might have been. He wasn’t the type to brag but he certainly didn’t have anything to be ashamed in this department and luck for him Pyro seemed to agree.

She had large hands for a woman she could handle him. Sniper remembered thinking that after he’d found out she actually was a woman and had a good enough reason to be contemplating her hands. This was yet another of those moments in time he’d pondered them and her strength as she clutched at his hip, thumb pressing into the bone there hard enough to hurt. It as a warning to behave or at least it’s how he took it. The short flash of worry was gone almost immediately however as she was surprisingly more careful when she gently pulled his foreskin away from the head of his dick to get her first taste of him. 

An embarrassingly high pitched keening noise squeaked past the tense grit of his teeth. It had been a while since anyone had done this. Not even that bloody Spook had taken the time to bother. Not surprising really for such a selfish bastard. Without even realizing it, one of his hands was already buried into short dark curls spurring her on. She sighed and lowered her head to nose against the thick patch of musky hair at the base of his cock. It almost sounded like she was humming to herself again before she went back to licking him. What had begun as slow traces of her tongue along the length of him soon became full flat passes of her tongue. He really didn’t have the brain power to wonder on the basis of her technique. He was too focused in this moment. In particular, the feeling of the tip of her tongue at it worked at his already leaking slit.

“F-fuck, Py.” He caught sight of that faraway look of hers again. He was strangely starting to get used to it though it didn’t last as long this time. She seemed to come out of it with a slow blink. The low rasp of her voice, however, was still something he was getting used to hearing on a regular basis.

“My name’s,” She hesitated, a blush starting to form on her face. “It’s Juni.”

This probably should not have been the strangest thing that had happened between them, but he supposed in their line of work it made sense.

Her name was Juni. Had been all this time. He never would have guessed. She didn’t really look like a Juni he supposed. Not that he made a habit of guessing names. She did have a vaguely exotic look to her. He could have sworn he’d heard her mumbling to herself in something that sounded sort of… Spanish maybe once or twice. Besides, they didn’t use names anyway so how could have known. None of them did. Never needed them. In RED you were your class. _Sniper._ _Pyro._ Your class was you. _The Sniper. The Pyro._ If you came across anyone’s name it was by pure accident. And it certainly wasn’t something you just were gifted with without good reason.

To think, that’s what had finally made her blush for him. Her name…

“Juni.” It sounded strange and foreign on his tongue. “My…” His breath caught as her grip on him shifted slightly. “My name’s Michael.” Though, nowhere near as strange as it felt to speak his own out loud after so long, but he supposed this was as good a reason as any.

She seemed to be rolling the name around in her head if the look on her face was any clue. She didn’t say anything else, just traced her thumb along the vein at the underside of his cock, humming a little in what he assumed was approval before promptly getting back to the matter at hand.

She was balanced on her knees between his splayed legs which had freed up both her hands for this now. The one on his cock worked him slow and firm as she lapped at him slicking him up sloppy with spit. The other was still rather preoccupied with the soft pudge of his belly. He supposed he owed her that much at least for the fantastic job she was doing. Though, it was still vaguely humiliating, though ultimately insignificant when compared to the wet heat of her mouth on him.

“Ow… what the bloody hell…” He hadn’t even realized he’d used her real name again this time. He was too busy being annoyed by the stinging of his skin on his stomach where she’d dug in a little harder and the wheezy sniggering coming from the vicinity of his dick. Although, before he could make use of the tightened grip he now had in her hair she was taking him into her mouth as far as she could manage. Any annoyance he’d felt at her teasing had promptly evaporated and was reformed into pure brain blanketing lust.

“Oh… Christ.” He hissed as she hummed happily around him, slurping noisily. His eyes were barely slits at this point but he could make out that faraway blissed out look on her face again. Okay, so it was becoming less and less creepy over time. Or at least in this case. The hold he’d had in her hair loosened gradually getting lazy in his attempts to lead her along. She hadn’t actually need any of his encouragement anyway. She’d set a mighty pleasing pace of her own. And lucky for his slightly bruised ego (and skin) the hand that had be poking and prodding at his middle had been forced to leave it to keep his hips steady as she worked him into a single minded focus on the hot, slick, and bloody fucking amazing that was her mouth.

He suddenly realized how close he was when he felt widest part of her tongue curl around the head of his prick as the rest teased as far as she could reach without choking. He was pretty sure he could almost feel the back her throat but he knew better than to press in any further. Though the death grip she had on his hip keep him pretty much in place anyhow. Excess saliva pooled and spilled from her mouth and down the part of his shaft her mouth couldn’t reach only to be used to slick her hand as she jerked along the length of him.

“J-juni…”

That sweet tension that had been building since he’d woken up to her hand pressed against his lower stomach was now pooling tight and white hot there. He was only just able to hiss out a mostly unintelligible warning in advance only for it to go ignored. She wasn’t going to stop and he was certainly not in any condition to make her.

“Oh, fuck me!” The words were chased out by a shuddering breath of relief. He was answered by another happy sounding hum of approval as he felt her swallow around him, taking in every bit of spunk he’d shot down her throat without so much as a sound of protest. She was going to be the death of him. One way or another.  

When he came back to himself he saw she was still sitting between his thighs up on her haunches grinning at him proudly. Yeah, sure she had ever bloody right to be. However…

“Y’know… you are bloody rubbish at that.” His tired, rusty chuckle was interrupted by his own grunt of pain. She’d answered him pretty much immediately in the form of an indignant squawk and a firm slap of her hand against his still sore stomach.

“H-hey you sort of deserved that,” he was relaxed enough now that it had inadvertently come out as something close to a whine. “You’re always poking and prodding at me.”

“But I made it up to you.” Her voice was raspier than usual now and so quiet that he probably wouldn’t have heard it if she hadn’t be crawling back up the length of him to curl at his side.

“Well… yeah. Okay. So ya did.”

“Besides, I like your tummy. It’s so soft and squishy.” There was warm breath against his collar bone again but now that was the strong scent of… well… him to go along with it. If he had the energy to be turned by it again so soon he just might have. “Like a marshmallow.” She said with a sigh as he poked him in the stomach again.

He groaned but didn’t attempt to swat her hand away. “Nah. Yours is better.” He murmured against the sweat damp hair at her temple. She’d made it up to him sure but she’d had her fun. It was his turn now.

Finally giving in to the temptation he’d been denying himself of for weeks, he reached underneath the confines of her tank top and bravely pressed his fingers into the pliant flesh of her stomach. Her response was immediate as she giggled and squirmed against him.  He snickered in return, “Are you actually ticklish?” His own laughter colored the words.

“N-no… No!”

“Oh yeah you are!”

He was feeling playful in his contentment now and that he owed all to her. It only was only proper that he returned the favor. Still grinning and his previous hesitance all but gone, he smoothed his hand along her ribs daring to venture higher. There was nothing else in the way of his wandering hand after all. Even underneath her suit Pyro had never warn more than she had to it seemed and a bra of any kind seemed to be the least of her concerns. In bed, she only ever seemed to bother with an undershirt and underwear. Not that he minded of course. He certainly had been known to wear even less to bed himself. It was a bonus that it only seemed to make it easier for them to fall into situations like this.

Pyro released a quiet sigh as palmed one of her breasts. Such softness was a novelty he’d hadn’t had the pleasure of experiencing in longer than he’d like to admit. Sure he and the Spy had their own arrangements but that didn’t mean that he didn’t miss having soft curves to run his hands and mouth against. It was thrilling enough that she was even allowing it. It almost seemed silly that he’d hesitated in the first place even if there was a very valid fear that he could be lit up like a Christmas tree for his efforts. Those wide, mismatched eyes her were now tightly closed, her swollen lips parted in soft pants as she pressed herself closer to him.

“Let me make it up to you now eh?”

Another soft hum and vague nod of approval was all he got in response. That was fine. It was enough. Besides, this had to be the most they’d spoken to each other in days. It was enough.

Once he’d pushed enough fabric out of his way, he dragged his thumb against the hardened nub of her nipple. First tracing it with the callused digit before it was replaced with his tongue. Her fingers carded through his hair again and only made him lap and suckle at her harder. His efforts were rewarded with a sharp intake of breath, her chest shivering right against his lips. She was rather sensitive here then yeah? Well then…

Her whole body convulsed against him when he just grazed a sharp canine against her. He was shocked to hear her moans grow louder than he’d ever heard her say anything. There was something to be said about giving a man that kind of power and he was reveling in it now. He was convinced that with a little more effort she could do even better than that. So he set to work. Pulling out all his dirty tricks. His world was now her shuddering breaths, racing heartbeat and the warm flesh he licked and nipped at. Her thighs wrapped tighter and tighter around him, her knees shivered on either side of his ribs. The heat that radiated from her core as she pressed herself against the softness of his belly and rolled only spurred him on.

He wrapped a rangy arm around her and pulled her closer. The noises she made only grew louder and more desperate as he continued. The hot, musky sweet tastes of her skin was even stronger now. He was nearly suffocating in it. It was maddening. He could feel that she was well soaked through her panties now, mindlessly grinding her pussy against his stomach—her favored bit of him too. Funny how that had worked out.

Her fingers sunk in and clawed at his shoulders as she let out a high keening wail of a sound that seemed more like surprise then anything when she came clinging and shivering against him. It was almost as if she couldn’t quite believe it either. Releasing her from his mouth with a soft pop, his grin was a mirror of the one she’d given him earlier. He couldn’t help but feel a bit smug. It was insane how sensitive her breasts were. Amazing even. He couldn’t help but wonder how sensitive she was elsewhere. And if he went about this right, he might just get to find out.

“Hmm… so what d’ya think?” He said, his voice turning thoughtful as he thumbed across the smooth ridge of her ribs making her shudder against him again. “Right. Not quite even yet I think.”

Pyro was apparently too tuckered out of it to give a proper answer. That was fine. That satisfied smile and glint in her eyes was answer enough.

At the very least, it was a hell of a start.

\----

In the room next door, staring up at his ceiling, utterly horrified, Scout wondered again why he ever thought choosing a room next door to their resident pyromaniac would spare him from having to go through crap like this.


End file.
